1. Field
Some example embodiments of the present inventive concepts relate to a method of forming active patterns, an active array, and a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) device is manufactured, a preliminary active pattern may be formed to have a linear shape, and the preliminary active pattern may be cut to form a plurality of active patterns. The preliminary active pattern may be cut by a contact hole-type trimming process. However, in using a contact hole-type trimming process, a space between the active patterns may not be uniform.